The Silent Thaw/Chapter 24
Chapter description :Shadowsight stares at the night sky as the half-moon shines between the treetops. The tom notes that as soon as Tree and Rootpaw arrive, they'd leave for the Moonpool. Puddleshine pads up to him from the medicine cat den, asking if the two toms had arrived. Shadowsight nods towards the entrance that they're coming as Rootpaw ducks into camp nervously. Tree enters the camp behind his son. Shadowsight stands with his mentor and Squirrelflight as he thinks about the plan to convince the rest of the medicine cats that Bramblestar is an impostor and he means to harm the Clans. :Rootpaw asks the gray tabby if he is ready, and he nods and adds that he hopes the other medicine cats will believe him. Puddleshine reassures him as they pad toward the entrance of the camp. Scorchfur calls out to be careful, to which Shadowsight responds that they'll be back by dawn. However, Tigerstar and Dovewing burst out from the leader's den, calling for their son to wait. Shadowsight is alarmed by their outburst and questions them, and Tigerstar tells him he shouldn't go and Dovewing reiterates his point. The young medicine cat argues that they need to tell the other Clans about Bramblestar. Tigerstar says that Puddleshine can tell them, prompting Tree to ask what they were worried about. Tigerstar stares at his son as he recounts the last time Shadowsight had felt a presence at the Moonpool. Shadowsight tells him that he did, but, that it was just a feeling. Dovewing tells him that none of them are sure what they're dealing with, but that it was powerful enough to silence StarClan and steal Bramblestar's body. :Squirrelflight urges that he must go as he'd been the one in direct contact with the force. Puddleshine agrees with her and Shadowsight tells his parents that he is going with them and that he isn't a kit anymore and the Clans need his help. Tigerstar relents as his son tells him that he'll be back by dawn. As the group of cats leave, Shadowsight looks back to see fear shadowing Tigerstar's gaze. The forest is covered in shadow as it reaches moonhigh, and Shadowsight struggles to see ahead of himself. Rootpaw travels beside the medicine cat, which settles his nerves as they begin talking about what the possible outcome would be of the half-moon meeting. Puddleshine suggests travelling through the greenleaf Twolegplace to avoid ThunderClan territory. :The forest suddenly seems darker as they continue forward. A warbler sounds in the distance, but it quickly falls silent. Shadowsight is unnerved by the silence, remarking to himself to not be mousebrained as he had made this trip plenty times before. He stops as a painful screech slices through the air. Rootpaw tastes the air but only smells mint, which confuses Puddleshine when he tells them mint doesn't grow in the area. Shadowsight states that someone is in trouble and Tree points to the direction the screech came from. As another painful one rips through the air, the group of cats race off in the direction of it to help the source. The young medicine cat pauses, realising that they have no herbs to help the injured cat with. He looks for cobwebs, reasoning that they would help stop the bleeding until they could get them to safety. Puddleshine calls to him, but Shadowsight tells him that he is grabbing supplies. :He finds a gnarled oak full of cobwebs and calls out, his voice ringing in the darkness. Shadowsight hurries between the trees, calling out again, only to be met with the same silence. Struggling to see, and questioning if he is going the right way, the tom opens his mouth to scent the air. However, as he does, something slams into his flank, knocking him over. A shadow rears over him as the scent of mint hits his throat. His attacker falls on him, slashing at his muzzle. Shadowsight struggles to escape, trying desperately to remember any battle moves shown by his sister. As he tries fighting back, his attacker gains the upper hand again, causing him to roll onto his back. Shadowsight freezes as the attacker eyes him, their gaze glittering with hate. Claws dig into his throat as he shrieks, pleading to StarClan for help as the darkness closes around him. Characters Major *Unnamed tom }} Minor *Tree *Puddleshine *Scorchfur *Whorlpelt *Squirrelflight *Tigerstar *Dovewing }} Mentioned *Pouncestep }} Notes and references Category:The Silent Thaw Category:The Broken Code arc Category:Chapter subpages